


Nap Time

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [13]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Child Reader, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hide and Seek, Hiding, Napping, Platonic Cuddling, Vincent's cape is a good place to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: No child ever likes the two words together.Nap Time.They will stop at nothing to run and hide from you.Based off my experience with my three year old nephew
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Vincent & Reader, Vincent Valentine/Reader, Vincent/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189096
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Nap Time

ap Time.

It was one of the worst times for a young, toddler. Granted, they did need it and they felt well rested after—but before they'd fight tooth and nail to avoid it.

You were no exception.

"It's nap time." Tifa announced.

You pouted as you looked up at her from your coloring book.

"I want to color!" You whined.

"No, you need to take a nap or you'll get grouchy later." Tifa answered, "Do you mind putting your coloring stuff away? After a nap you can play with them again."

"But I don't want to. Please mommy can I stay up for a few more minutes? Please?"

Tifa sighed knowing that you were doing your puppy dog eyes at her. But she had her back turned to you as she organized Cloud's paper work on the table.

"No, because if you stay up any longer you get cranky."

"No I don't!" You whined.

She smirked as she turned around to face you with a knowing look. You made a whining noise that showed you were very displeased.

Not quite edge of tantrum though.

"Sweetie, just go lay down in your room okay?"

You whined but stood up and stomped off into your room...

A few minutes later Tifa went into your room to check on you. Most of the time all it took was for you to lay down for a minute or two and you'd be out cold.

Tifa did have a past of babysitting so she knew most tricks of the book of both sides. Ignore the puppy eyes, be stern but kind, and if need be give them a reward if they nap.

It was difficult, especially when they act so adorable, but if you don't put them to bed they are like gremlin's when you feed them after midnight.

A chaotic firework display was the best example.

Tifa made sure she was quiet as she opened the door. You were a heavy sleeper like most children, but it was just a force of habit.

She stuck her head through and aimed her eyes to where you were you should be sleeping on the bed. .

Keyword; should.

Tifa huffed and threw open the door. You weren't anywhere in sight and the bed appeared just the same as the morning.

"Brat." She went over to the closet doors and threw them open but there was no childish-squeal. 

Just clothes and toys and boxes of random items.

"(Name), this is not a time for hide and seek." Tifa groaned.

Geeze, why were toddlers so difficult to deal with?...

You hopped down the stairs using the railing as a grasp. Your parents were strict on making sure you grabbed the railing on your way up and down the stairs after you fell down once and had a bad bump on your head.

You hopped down on the landing and looked around the tavern. You weren't allowed down here past the landing unless you were with someone trusted to keep an eye on you.

There was only a few customers scattered about, a couple of them those day drinkers who were already passed out on the table.

You peered around the bar to the far corner of the restaurant. Your eyes widened when you saw it was who you were looking for.

"Vin-Vin!" You called.

The raven haired man looked up from his mild meditative state. His gaze searched the area until they settled on your little form running towards him.

"(Name)?"

You giggled and ran up to him holding your arms up. Vincent scooped you up and rested you on his lap. You grabbed the edge of his cloak before grabbing the other and pulling them over you.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked.

You popped your head through the two sides to answer, "Hiding."

"From?"

"Mommy."

"Why is Tif–uh–your mother looking for you?" Vincent still had trouble with talking to children.

He never was around them. Hell, the first time he saw you as an infant he nearly had a heart attack when Cloud suddenly handed you off to him. To hold something so fragile was terrifying.

He was scared of being near you for a very long time, but you weren't scared of him. If anything you were boundlessly curious of the man. Every time he was in your sights you would want to be near.

It took a while before Vincent was able to adjust to talking to a young child. It was different than talking to an adult about meaningful conversations.

You switched around so your back was to his abdomen and reached over to softly play with the digits of his gauntlet. Vincent allowed you to as you slumped into him without much care or thought.

"I found this new cartoon, Glitter & Shine! It's about a princess and a puppy who go on adventures. Isn't that cool?" You babbled.

"Hm...Cool." He held back a chuckle.

Conversations with you were always strange.

Why is the sky blue?

Princess Lemons is super sweet! Unlike Mommy's lemonade. She likes hers super sour.

Why are your eyes red and yet my father's is blue?

I saw the most pretty doggo today

Did you know Daddy has a dress?

Why is Mommy so strong?

A child's mind and mouth have limitless boundaries.

"Mommy wants me to take a nap. But I don't want to." You groaned.

"Why don't you?" The man asked.

"Cuz it's lame! And boring! And-" A yawn escaped before you could finish your rant.

"Really? Seems you need it." He chuckled.

"No! I don't!" You huffed, you knew despite being grouchy you had to keep an inside voice.

Vincent smiled and you turned back around pressing your cheek into his chest. He rested a hand on your back gently stroking it. He had seen Tifa use that strategy before to help you sleep.

Hopefully it worked...

"I can't find her anywhere!" Tifa sighed.

Cloud shut the pantry doors with an annoyed groan.

"That kid...turn around for one second and she's gone." The blonde grumbled.

"Where could she be?"

"Vincent is downstairs, I'll go see if he can help us."

Tifa nodded and continued her search.

Cloud hurried down the steps until he arrived to the restaurant area. Except for a drunk man already passed out cold no one was there except for Vincent in the corner.

"Vince, Tifa and I have a problem." Cloud said.

"Is it (Name)?" The raven haired man asked.

"How did you-?"

Vincent lifted an edge of his cape just enough so Cloud could see you resting on the man's lap.

"Sorry Vince, Tifa lost track of her, I can get her off your hands."

"No, it's fine." Vincent said wrapping you in his cape again.

"Are you sure it's no-"

"I was planning on being here a while anyways. She'll be upset if she discovers I'm gone."

"All right." Cloud shrugged before walking off to let Tifa know of your whereabouts. 

Vincent felt you shift around so you could press yourself closer to the warmth that was radiating off of him. 

The man hid his face in the collar of his coat and rest his eyes.

Some rest would be lovely as well...


End file.
